The present invention relates to a device used to hold fish in preparation for scaling and filleting. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual-jawed tong and tongue structure, with teeth along the edges of each jaw of the tong, whereby the tongue is inserted into the mouth of a fish and the jaws grasp the fish. The multiple teeth along the entire length of the jaws provide multiple grip points on the fish and, therefore, a more secure hold. In so doing, a fisherman or chef never needs to directly handle the head of a caught fish while preparing it for cooking or storage. The present invention also provides a shorter handle section for greater control by the user.
The use of fish holders of varying designs is known in the prior art. Fish holders are used in the process of cleaning and preparing fish for consumption or storage. Efficient holders provide numerous advantages over the use of hands alone. First, and foremost, a number of fish have sharp teeth and spines extending from their heads. Use of a holder keeps a fisherman""s or chef""s hands away from such sharp objects. Holders also make the process more efficient by stabilizing the fish, for easier cutting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,262 to Flagg; U.S. Pat No. 2,298,580 to Miron; U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,007 to Southward, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,829 to Siskoff; U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,436 to Noland, et al.; U.S. Pat No. 2,834,981 to Willis; U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,165 to Hartman; and, U.S. Pat No. 2,891,275 to Schuls are all illustrative of the prior art. Typically, fish holders according to the prior art have two jaws and a tongue.
While the aforementioned inventions accomplish their individual objectives, they do not teach a fish holder with teeth along the entire length of the jaw for added contact support. A number of the inventions teach teeth, but they are limited to a relatively single point of contact on the fish. Most have a handle structure of some type, but the handles are removed from the point of contact of the fish. The combination of removal of the handle and a single point of contact cause a loss of control in the handling of the fish. In this respect, the fish holder according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides a new and improved fish holder, utilizing tooth-lined jaws for greater hold and a shorter handle for greater control.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fish holders, this invention provides an improved fish holder with lateral rows of teeth and a shorter handle. As such, the present invention""s general purpose is to provide a new and improved fish holder that will provide greater hold and control over fish holders in the prior art. To attain this the fish holder according to the present invention is essentially composed of two jaws mounted on the top bar of a central xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped support. The jaws are spring biased to the closed position and have handles that extend only far enough away from the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d to allow for easy opening of the jaws. Teeth are positioned along the interior of the jaws and are designed to contact and pierce a fish""s head when the holder is engaged with the fish. To use the present invention, a user opens the jaws by compressing the handles together and inserts the long bar of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d into the fish. The user then releases the handles, which then close the jaws on the fish""s head in multiple locations. The user then holds the fish by grasping the handles. When finished with the process, the user simply opens the jaws again and releases the fish. The user""s hand is positioned in almost the same place it would be if the user was scaling or filleting a fish without the holder. The familiarity and closeness provide greater control and make it easier for the user to learn to use the holder.
In the preferred embodiment, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d support is formed by joining two pieces, the long bar of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ctonguexe2x80x9d, and the short bar of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9caxelxe2x80x9d, with the axel inserted through a transverse hole in the top of the tongue. Both jaws may then also be joined through the axel/tongue coupling and only one spring need be used to bias the jaws in a closed position.
The more important features of the invention have thus been outlined in order that the more detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may better be appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter and will form the subject matter of the claims that follow.
Many objects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.